freddy_channelfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Crazy Show
Plot Roblox Crazy Show is a show that has bunch of random stuff and made with Roblox toys and Power Director (previously Kinemaster). The show was made in Dec 15, 2018. Season 1 & Season 2 has finished and Season 3 is out because I, Freddy Channel, had 200 subscribers. The show is still going. The other shows were Epic Object Breakdown and Epic Object Breakdown Shorts. There is a movie for it's own show, Roblox Crazy Show The Movie. And now there is Roblox Crazy Show The Movie 2. Cast Characters *Stickmasterluke *Dued1 *Keith *Maelstronomer *Asimo *Merely *Patient Zero *Seranok *TheGamer101 *Litozinnamon *Lilly_S *Beeism *Uncle Sam's Uncle *Gusmanak *loleris *Mr. Bling Bling *Quenty *Berezaa *Defaultio *Firebrand1 *Vurse *Assassin *Azurewrath *Captain Hoover *Doorman *High School Dude *High School Gal *John Doe *Roblox Staff *Roblox Super Fan *Westover Racer *PC Man *Rockgirl *Killer123 *John Doe Hater *Tee Vees Pizza Lover *Robot *Guest *Ugly Guy *Reindeer Man Formerly *FCYTROBLOX (Noob in Disguise) Characters Season 1 Characters *Stickmasterluke *Dued1 *Keith *Maelstronomer *Asimo *Merely *Patient Zero *Seranok *TheGamer101 *Litozinnamon *Lilly_S *Beeism *Uncle Sam's Uncle *Gusmanak *loleris *Mr. Bling Bling *Quenty *Berezaa *Defaultio *Firebrand1 *Vurse *Assassin *Azurewrath *Captain Hoover *Doorman *High School Dude *High School Gal *John Doe *Roblox Staff *Roblox Super Fan *Westover Racer *PC Man *Rockgirl *Killer123 *John Doe Hater *FCYTROBLOX (Noob in Disguise) *Robot *Guest *Ugly Guy *Reindeer Man New Characters in Roblox Crazy Show The Movie *Baldi *Fornite Fan *Billy The Swag Dealer *Bloggin All Cats *Business Cat *madatttak *Rockstar *Zombiologist New Characters in Roblox Crazy Show Season 2 *Tee Vees Pizza Lover *Panwellz *Cardboard Crusader *Design It Safari *DollasticDreams *Icebreaker *Otaku *Lillian *Myzta *Epic Merman *pa00 *Red *Roblox University Professor *Billboard Guy *ShyFoox *ShyWolf *V_yriss New Characters in Roblox Crazy Show Season 3 *InsanleyLuke *EvilArtist *Jailbreak Inmate Inanimate Characters *Lampy *Jeepy *Bally *Car-Board Trivia *The creator of the show was Isaac; not me because one time I showed him my Roblox toys and he made the Idea to make a video of them; I, Freddy Channel, am still making the show but Isaac is the creator of the show since Season 1 episode 1. *When Anthro gets added to ROBLOX, then Roblox Crazy Show will be canceled and it's ending will have a scary but sad deaths, those death are unknown but the robloxians on the show will die and when they do, they don't leave ROBLOX but some would get hit by something and some will just fade away *The show was basically like one show, ROBLOX IN REAL LIFE, but has nothing to do with the show. The same stuff on those shows is that there is funny moments, and the differences were that in ROBLOX IN REAL LIFE people play ROBLOX games but Roblox Crazy Show characters don't. There are many shows that were expired by ROBLOX IN REAL LIFE, and shows that were related to ROBLOX IN REAL LIFE. Roblox Crazy Show possibly has not been related to some shows. Also that show was a show from YouTube and was made by, skeleton slasher. *This show has a lot of main cast characters and minor characters. And the greatest object show on people's opinion, BFB, had a lot of contestants and that number is 64. Some cast characters never got episodes to themselves. If there was less than 40 main characters, those characters would have some episodes to themselves. This show began with 10 characters and those were, Vurse, High School Guy, High School Gal, Noob (FCYTROBLOX), Rockgirl, Roblox Super Fan, Berezaa, Killer123, John Doe Hater, & Beeism. *This show had main characters in each 3 seasons and those are Noob in Season 1, Stickmasterluke in Season 2, and Beeism in Season 3 although Season 3 hasn't come out yet. *DynaBlocks Crazy Show was a parody Roblox Crazy Show but was not related to Roblox. **It never came to YouTube because there was no time to make it **DynaBlocks was an old game version of Roblox in 1997 that the DynaBlocks character was a blocky avatar but with the head as a spear and placed incorrectly. Just information for you to know if you don't know what Dynablocks is. Episode Links Season 1 Episode Links *Noob Needs Robux - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjwbCaQbKS0 *Firebrand1's Real Abuse - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fT-oI37zS-o&index=2 *Ruin The New Game - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kj6zF8nhZQQ&index=3 *A Hacker Is Back - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wc57z4OOabc&t=41s *The MLG Guy Who Won - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAdIn6hVH5I *Guests Can't Talk - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVgtVkGJmiA&index=5 *Roblox Disaster **Part 1 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qFJutWRt9w **Part 2 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTJQLbRTBcI&index=7 *Guest Duty - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZ9z56LLqp4 CRINGE *Guest's First Time to Build - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeLay2cBbW0&index=9 *TheGamer101's Death - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JDj6NHo7qs BAD PLOT *Too Random - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zyszMVFc2k * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Category:Show